Ice and Fire-the Bond of Maddie and Warren
by Riane Xavier
Summary: I didn't have any expectations for high school. Now? Well, let's just say superhero high school is much more interesting than normal school; what with power training, villains attacking, soulmate finding...oh, did I say that out loud? Warren/OFC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I:

In a world full of superheroes, there are two that stand above the rest: The Commander and Jetstream. His super-strength makes him pretty much indestructible. She has the power of supersonic flight along with a total mastery of unarmed combat. By day, they live as Steve and Josie Stronghold, the top real estate agents in the metropolis of Maxville. But whenever duty calls, they are the Commander and Jetstream.

Me, I have my own names for them: Mom and Dad. You look at them and see the defenders of the world. All my brother and I see is our dad wearing tights. Don't get me wrong. It can be cool to have superhero parents, like when Mom picks up awesome takeout on her way home from work. On the other hand, living up to the family name means that Will and me are supposed to save the world someday.

Ugh, I hate pressure!

But right now, it's the morning of our first day at Sky High. I dressed in a blue sleeveless dress that reaches my knees in a flowy skirt and white ballet flats with small heels. I put my shoulder length, wavy auburn hair into a ponytail to keep my eyes free. I slipped my dark blue metal rimmed glasses over my crystal blue-green eyes. I looked into my full length mirror and smiled; I liked how I looked.

There was a knock on my door.

"It's open!" I said, grabbing my green apple chapstick and applying it. My door opened and I smiled when I saw Dad enter the room. "Good morning, Daddy!"

Daddy smiled at me. "My dear Madison, you look just like your mother."

I turned to him and giggled. "Do I really? I know my dress color isn't quite the same as your uniform blue and it's much darker than my normal ice color." I did a simply twirl, my skirt flowing out like chiffon fabric it is. I wore a pair of small black shorts under the dress. "I want to look nice, but not so much that I attract people."

Daddy laughed. "Sweetie, you look gorgeous in anything. I think you look just fine. Now, I just saw your brother. I want you to know that I am proud of you and Will, attending my alma mater. I know that one day, you and Will are gonna be there to save the world one day."

I smiled shyly. "I don't know if I can live up to you and Momma, Daddy."

He kissed my forehead. "You don't have to be a hero right now, Sweetie. Just enjoy high school, Maddie."

I nodded. "Okay, Daddy."

"Steve, send Maddie down for breakfast!" Momma shouted from downstairs.

"Oh, you best get down there and eat some breakfast before your mom has a fit." Daddy laughed.

I laughed with him and grabbed my white messenger bag, rushing down the stairs to the kitchen. There, Mom and Layla were talking. "Morning, everyone!" I said, sitting down at my table place to drink my orange juice. Daddy sat at the table as well.

"Sweetheart, you look just beautiful!" Momma cooed at me.

"Thanks, Momma." I took a sip of my juice. "Hi, Layla!"

Layla smiled and waved at me.

"I can't believe the three of you are starting high school," Momma lamented. "It seems like just yesterday that Layla and Will were swimming naked in the kiddie pool."

"Mom!" Will complained as he entered the kitchen. "Hey, Layla. Morning, Little Sis."

I playfully rolled my eyes. "You are only thirty seconds older, Will." I stood up and skipped to the kitchen bar to snatch a piece of bacon. "Yummy deliciousness!"

And then the morning was interrupted when a cell phone started ringing. I looked to Daddy while Momma was checking the normal phone. "Josie, it's the other one." Daddy held up the red blinking cell phone. He answered it. "Hello? Yes. Understood, Mayor." He hung up and looked to Momma. "There's trouble downtown. Big trouble. Downtown."

"Aw, and I wanted to see Will and Maddie off to the bus," Momma complained. She looked to Layla. "I remember the first day of preschool; Will wouldn't let go of my leg…"

"Mom!" Will whined, receiving a kiss on the cheek. Momma placed a kiss on my cheek as well and ran out of the kitchen.

Daddy went to follow Momma, but he turned back to us. "Will, Maddie. Most students at Sky High only have one super parent, not two, so take it easy on them, huh? No showing off."

"No worries, Daddy," I said.

"We will keep it low key," Will promised.

"Steve!" Momma shouted from the parlor.

Daddy winked at us. "Gotta go." He went to the parlor.

We turned the TV on in the kitchen and watched Momma and Daddy meet a giant attack robot attacking downtown. Momma circled around the robot before launching Daddy straight into the chest of the robot, which then collapsed into itself and fell onto its back. Daddy pulled its eye out as the news anchorman ended his newscast.

Will sighed. "They are good." He turned the TV off.

"Let's get going!" I stated, grabbing my bag off my chair and skipping to the front door. We left the house and walked down to our bus stop.

"I know it's our first day," Layla said, "but I can't wait to graduate and save mankind. And womankind."

"And animal kind," I added.

"Not to mention the rainforest," Will chimed in.

"Of course!"

"Morning, kids!" the elderly lady from down the street said as she watered her flowers.

"Morning, Mrs. Kibbitch!" We three said in unison.

We came up to the bus stop and I watched for the bus, biting my lip. "Why do I have to ride the bus?" I asked. "Can't I just fly up to school?"

"Mom said she wants you to ride the bus for today so you know the way," Will stated.

"How hard is it to find a school floating in the sky?" I sweetly sassed him with a smile.

Layla laughed. "She's sassing you."

"I know," Will huffed.

The bus pulled up and I followed my twin and Layla onto the bus. Rather than wait for Will to ask if the bus was taking us to Sky High, I headed to the back of the bus and found an empty seat. I scooted into seat, settling next to the window and pulling out my latest book: War and Peace by Leo Tolstoy. And being the genius I am, I was reading it in the original Russian. I was learning Russian and could only read and write in the language; speaking was a whole different manner.

Anyway, the bus picked up the final couple of kids. When the kids were settled, the bus driver was being a little funny.

"That's everyone." He closed the bus door's and removed the patches off his shirt and hat to reveal the Sky High logo. He then turned to look at us teens. "Next stop: Sky High!" he started driving and we headed to a closed off section of the highway. I kept my eyes on my book, taking in the drama of the plot until I heard Layla ask, "Where are we going?" I looked from the book pages to the bus window. We were headed to an off ramp that had a 'No Driving' sign on it…and the bus driver was heading right for it. To my surprise, belts crisscrossed over my chest. I sighed and closed my book, putting it back in my bag. "Hang tight, everyone. We're going off road."

The bus traveled off the ramp and seemed to be falling, everyone in the bus was screaming. When it seemed like the bus was going to crash, wings and an engine came out of the bus and it was flying towards the sky. Now, I love to fly and being in the sky was awesome but I didn't care for being strapped to a bus seat.

"I am definitely flying to school on my own from now on," I whispered to myself as Sky High came into view. "Wow…"

The bus driver, whose name I heard is Ron Wilson, landed the bus and we all disembarked. I rejoined Will and Layla, giving them a smile.

"So, how was your guys' flight experience?" I asked.

Will hit his shoulder against mine while Layla laughed. Our group of freshman walked toward the entrance of the school, looking at all the upper classman feel so comfortable with the floating school in the sky. I saw that the entire cheer squad was made up of one girl who had replication power. I saw another girl who had cryokinetics just like me! Our enjoyment of looking around was interrupted when a blur herded us into a very tight bunch. The blur stopped to show a guy in a Sky High sweater and was a little chubby. I then saw a guy stretch like Mr. Fantastic down next to the chubby guy.

"Freshman, your attention please," the chubby boy said.

Stretchy landed on his feet and did a twist stretch. "I'm Lash. This is Speed. And as part of the Student Welcoming Committee…"

"We'd be happy to collect the $15 new student fee," Speed added while Lash stretched his hand to a boy in bright orange.

"Um, there was no mention of a student fee in the handbook," Orange boy said.

'He actually read that?' I thought to myself. I then groaned when a girl in full pink, brunette, and really pretty shooed the two bullies away.

"Hi, everyone. I'm Gwen Grayson, your student body president…" She started to just drone on and on. I tuned her out until she said, "If you just follow those simple rules, I assure you won't fall off the edge of the school."

The freshmen walked into the school going to the gymnasium. I noticed a very pretty lady in white at a podium designed with the Sky High logo. "Good morning. I am Principal Powers. On behalf of all the staff and faculty, welcome to Sky High."

"Yeah!" Will's friend Zach cheered.

"In a few moments, you will go through Power Placement and your own heroic journey will begin," Principal Powers stated.

"Power Placement?" Will asked.

"Sounds fascist," Layla bluntly said.

"Power Placement. It's how they decide where you go," the one orange boy-who I learned was named Ethan-said.

"The hero track or the loser track," the purple girl named Magenta added.

"There - there's a loser track?" Will stuttered in fear.

"I believe the preferred term is 'Hero Support,'" Ethan tried to comfort.

"That doesn't make it any better," I muttered.

"For now, good deeds and good luck. Let the adventure begin." Principal Powers moved from out from behind the podium and raised her hands. "Comets away!" She turned into a comet and blasted away.

I giggled. "That was so cool."

With the exit of Principal Powers, a small stage raised from the middle of the gym and a man wearing gym clothes and holding a clipboard. "All right, listen up. My name is Coach Boomer. You may know me as "Sonic Boom. " You may not." At least he wasn't expecting us to worship the ground he walks on. Here's how Power Placement is gonna work: You will step up here and show me your power. And, yes, you will do so in front of the entire class. I will then determine where you will be assigned. Hero or sidekick.

"Now, every year there are a few students or, as I like to call them, "whiner babies," who see fit to question and to complain about their placement. So let's get one thing straight. My word is law. My judgment is final, so there will be no whiner babies. Are we clear?"

The class quietly agreed with him.

"I said are…we…CLEARRRRRR?!" Boomer shouted at us.

That scared us just right. "Yes, Coach Boomer!" The class shouted in fear.

Coach Boomer blew his whistle, signifying it was time to begin. I watched a nerdling turn into a stone made, a shape-shifter, a girl with acid spit, Zach tried to glow, Magenta turned into a guinea pig, and Ethan melted. The first three were named heroes while Zach, Magenta, and Ethan were dubbed sidekicks. Soon, it was my turn.

"You, girl in the blue dress." Boomer pointed at me. "Front and center."

I glanced at Will before walking up the stairs and standing in front of Boomer.

"What's your name, Blue?" he asked.

"Madison Stronghold," I answered.

He nodded. "Let's see which parent you take after."

I gave him a look before going up into the air and shot a shard of ice at him.

He dodged it and grinned up and me. "Flight and Cryokinetics. HERO!"

I flew to the back of the group and landed next to Will, hiding behind him to get people to stop looking at me.

"You, flower child, let's go." He motioned to Layla.

"I believe in only using my powers when the situation demands it," Layla stated.

Coach Boomer shrugged. "Well, you're in luck: This is the situation, and I'm demanding it."

"But to participate in this test would be to support a flawed system. I think the whole Hero-Sidekick dichotomy only serves to..." Layla tried to stand up for her beliefs.

"Let me get this straight. Are you refusing to show me your powers?" Boomer questioned her.

Layla let out a small chuckle. "Well, it's more complicated than that, I mean..."

Coach Boomer yelled very loudly, causing all glass in the vicinity to shatter and makes everyone brace themselves. "SIDEKICK!" The lunch bell rang. "All right, we will pick this up after lunch. Starting with you." He pointed directly at Will.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II:

I stood in line in the cafeteria, getting chicken bites and fries. Will and the gang was already sitting at a table, so I headed toward them. But, I froze when I was two or three tables away from them. My left wrist was burning with the fury of a thousand suns, but it wasn't burning my skin. I looked and found a strange flame like mark on it. It was a mix of red and black, but it had slowly etched itself on my wrist.

"What in the icy hell is this?" I asked allowed, looking insane standing up and staring at my wrist.

"Miss Stronghold confused about something?" a taunting voice sneered beside me.

I looked to my left and found a teen boy either my age or a year older, wearing a black shirt with a bird wing on it, black fingerless gloves, a leather jacket, light wash jeans, and boots. His hair is black with a couple red streaks around his face. "And what would you know about it?" I sneered in return.

He smirked and stood, taking hold of my wrist. He turned it over and looked at the mark. Of course, his touch made the burn increase-making me wince. "What?"

"It burns," I admitted. I looked at his left hand, which held mine. I could see a light blue line popping out from under the sleeve of his jacket. "What about your wrist?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" he asked in return.

I set my tray down at his table and moved his jacket sleeve to find a snowflake mark on his wrist. And what was odd, I recognized the mark. "It's funny, this looks exactly like the snowflake design I have on my favorite necklace."

We looked into each other's eyes, our gazes locked for a good few minutes before I whispered, "Um…any ideas what's happening?"

He shook his head. "Maybe Nurse Spex knows?" he suggested.

I nodded and exhaled. "Know how to get to her office?"

He took my hand and led me out of the cafeteria, passed my friends. I gave Will a look of assurance when he looked at me in shock. We walked straight to the Nurse's office and were greeted by a sweet and kind elder woman.

"Now darlings, how can I help you today?" she asked as I sat on the medical bed. My companion stood by me. "Warren, you didn't harm this lovely young woman did you?"

"Warren?" I asked. "What's your last name?"

"Peace. Why do you ask?" he almost snapped at me.

I let out a soft laugh. "Your name sounds like the book War and Peace," I admitted.

His angry look fell and he chuckled. "It is a little funny."

Nurse Spex cooed at us. "Now, what brings you in here today?"

I showed her my wrist. "We have marks on our wrists. He has my snowflake design on his and I can only assume this is a flame on my wrist."

Warren showed his wrist as well.

Nurse Spex looked at our marks and smiled. "Oh, there isn't anything wrong here, dears."

Warren and I shared a look. "Um, are you sure? These seems abnormal to me," I stated.

"Dear Madison, these are bond marks," Nurse Spex stated firmly, but kindly. "They signify soulmates."

"Soulmates?" Warren asked, but sounded like he understood her.

She nodded. "I am sure both your parents got together because of the bond marks."

"I just though my parents got tattoos for each other," I said with a bit of sadness. "Do your parents have them?' I asked Warren.

He nodded. "My mom used to tell me about how she and my dad met, that the bond was almost immediate."

"We didn't even look at each other," I whispered.

"You two are young and there is no need to rush into things," Nurse Spex stated fondly. "Your bond seems stronger than most, but it is only in the infancy stage. You must build it with trust and honesty."

"Trust and honesty," Warren and I spoke in unison, looking at each other again. Warren then spoke, "I guess high school just got a little more interesting."

All I could think about was how to tell my parents.

School was coming to an end. Not only had Will been named as a sidekick, but was also sent to the nurse's office because of Coach Boomer's aggressive tactics. I sat on one of the stone walls connected to the front stairs, reading my book from my morning bus ride. The world around me didn't matter, until a comforting warmth appeared by my side.

"Whatcha reading?" the warmth asked, sitting rather close to me.

I looked to my side and couldn't fight the smile that graced my face while I saw Warren's warm brown eyes. "It's the complete works of Hans Christian Anderson," I answered. I gave him a smile. "So, Pyrokinetics?"

He chuckled. "Yeah."

I nodded. "Ice and Fire…such a polar opposite combination."

"I hear you can fly," he added.

"You heard correct," I told him. "I'll be flying to school rather than taking the bus."

"Lucky." He tapped his shoulder against mine, causing me to laugh. "You know…you have a sweet laugh."

"And you have a smile that could make angels sing," I replied.

He smiled shyly.

"There is it," I poked his cheek.

"Maddie, let's go!" Will called to me.

I sighed. "Maybe I can see you later?"

He nodded. "Come by the Paper Lantern later tonight."

I nodded. "Bye, Warren."

"Bye, Madison," he replied.

"Maddie." I gave him a smiled.

"Maddie."

I walked over to Will and we got onto the bus driven by Ron Wilson. Will and I shared a seat, so I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Do you know who that is?" he asked.

I nodded. "My bond mate, apparently." I show him the mark on my wrist. "He's not a bad guy. Just anti-social."

Will ran his finger over to flame mark. "So, the marks are like Mom and Dad's?"

I nodded. "They just aren't tattoos." I bit my lip. "I won't tell Mom and Dad about you being placed as a sidekick."

He sighed. "Thanks, Sis. You gonna tell them about Warren."

I nodded again. "I want answers and why they didn't feel the need to tell us about bond marks."

Will nodded in agreement.

We arrived home, entering through the front door. I saw Mom and Dad in the kitchen, getting things ready for dinner. I shook my head and went upstairs without greeting them. I didn't even answer them when Mom called out, "Madison? Sweetie?"

"Maddie!?" Dad chimed in.

I closed my door and exhaled. I took my phone out of my bag and opened it to find a text from Warren. Hey there, Icy. -W

Hey there, Flame. What's up? -M I sent the text and laid on my bed.

A new text made my phone ding. See you at 7? -W

I smiled. Count on it ;) -M

When no more texts came in, I rested my head on the pillows. My area was quiet until a soft knock sounded on my door. I sat up but didn't leave my bed. "Who is it?" I asked softly.

"Sweetie, can I come in?" Dad asked through the door.

I looked at my mark and sighed. "I guess."

The door opened slowly and Dad walked in, a look of forlorn on his face. "Will said you are a little angry with your mom and me. What's wrong?" he asked, walking to stand at my bedside, but doesn't sit.

I bit the inside of my cheek. "Why didn't you ever tell us about the bond marks?"

Dad raised an eyebrow at me. "What do you mean?"

I groaned. "You can't lie to me anymore, Dad. Not when I have my own mark." I showed him the mark, making it almost impossible for him to deny anything.

He sighed. "We didn't realize that you would get it your freshman year. We were hoping this would happen around graduation; like how it happened for your mom and me."

I shook my head. "I met him today…my soulmate is Warren Peace."

Dad sat on my bed. "Warren Peace? Son of Battle Baron?"

I nodded. "Warren's actually very sweet. He escorted me to the nurse so that we could get answers. He even smiled at me. Dad…he's a real gentleman."

"Do you trust him?" he asked.

"Isn't that what we are supposed to learn with each other? Trust and honesty?" I asked him back. "His warmth is rather comforting."

"Ice and Fire?" He looked like he was laughing.

I gave him a tight smile. "Fate thinks it's funny."

We didn't speak for a few minutes before he asked, "Are you gonna see him tonight?"

I nodded. "I am meeting him at the Paper Lantern."

"Aw, your first date!" he kinda squealed like a little girl.

"Daddy!" I whined playfully, pushing him.

He fell off the bed, but did it to humor me. We both knew that I really couldn't push my father enough to make him move, but he did it to humor me. "Just be careful, okay Sweetie?"

I nodded. "I will."

"Okay, let's go see Mom. She's worried about you." He stood up and offered me his hand.

I put my hand in his and we went downstairs to the dining room, where Mom and Will were eating dinner. Mom instantly saw me and hopped up, moving to hug me.

"I'm so sorry, Darling." She hugged me close to her and kissed my temple. "I didn't mean to keep information about the bond marks from you two. I thought we had more time before one of you found their mates. Oh, are you okay?"

I pulled back and sighed with a soft smile. "I am. He's not a bad guy. I'm meeting him at 7 at the Paper Lantern."

"Oh, your first date!" She took hold of my wrist. "Let's go get you ready!"

"Momma! It's only 5:30!" I whined as she dragged me up the stairs.

"You need to shower while I get you an outfit ready!" She squealed.

I rolled my eyes.

I stood in my room, wearing a light blue frilled peplum top, black spandex leggings, a dark wash women's denim cardigan, and tan distressed boots. On my bed rested a Baggu sea teal duck tote that held my phone, wallet, pepper spray, and a couple books. My hair was brushed from its ponytail state and was now a little fluffy, as if it was a doll. A couple pins kept my bangs out of my face. Momma didn't put any makeup on my face, thinking I didn't need it. My reflection looked like a little girl trying to look like an adult. It was sure how I felt.

Momma sat on my bed and was smiling. "Oh, you look beautiful, Maddie," she cooed.

"I feel like a child playing dress up," I admitted. "Are you sure I look okay?"

She smiled and stood up, standing in front of me and kissing my forehead. "You are a very beautiful young woman, Madison," she said in a tone that made me almost believe her. "Now, let's get you downstairs for a light snack."

"Yeah, I don't want to be stuffing my face when I get to the restaurant," I agreed with her. I followed her down to the kitchen, grabbing an orange and a glass of lemon water.

As I ate my snack, Dad and Will entered the kitchen. I looked to them from the kitchen table, an orange slice in my mouth.

Dad smiled fondly at me. "You look lovely, Sweetie."

I giggled. "Thanks, Daddy."

Will came over and kissed my forehead. "Be careful, Baby Sis."

I ruffled his bangs and smiled. "I will, Big Bro." I looked at the clock and noticed it was 6:30. "I best head over there." I swallowed the last slice. "I'll call when I am on my way home."

"Remember you have school in the morning, Darling," Mom reminded me, handing me my tote bag.

"Got it, Momma." I kissed my family goodbye, leaving the house to head to the local Chinese place.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III:

I entered the Paper Lantern, biting my lip as I sat in a booth. It was almost seven, but Warren wasn't there yet. I pulled a book out of my bag and read until saw someone stop in front of my table. "What can I get you, Icy?" he asked.

I set my book down and looked up and blinked when I saw Warren in a tank t-shirt, jeans, and his boots with a towel over his shoulder. His hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. "Warren?" I asked with a smile.

He nodded. "Yeah, I know you were probably expecting a date night."

I shook my head. "My mom dressed me," I admitted.

"You eat yet?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I was expecting to eat here."

"What can I get for you?"

I looked at the menu and immediately saw my favorite. "I'll have the General Tsao's chicken with fried rice, chicken egg rolls, and a Pepsi," I told him, watching him quickly jot down my order. "Will I have you eating with me?"

He nodded. "I can use my break time for dinner."

I smiled and watched him go put the order in with the kitchen. As he did, I heard him speaking in Chinese! Oh wow, I did not expect that and it was actually very hot to hear him speak in a foreign language. A few minutes later, he brought me my order and sat across from me. I took one of the egg rolls and bit into it. "Now, when did you learn Chinese?" I asked.

He smiled. "You pick it up when you work in a Chinese place and the owner's first language is Chinese and the second is English. Do you speak another language?"

"I speak English, Japanese, French, German, Greek, and Arabic," I replied. "My brain retains languages very well."

"You make my language skills look inferior," he teased me.

I let out a laugh. "I don't mean to."

We sat there and just talked about one another. I learned he had a motorcycle, is actually a very smart student, and hated being called 'cutie.' He learned that I loved the feeling of flight, believed in the paranormal, and that I am allergic to strawberries. We share a liking for cats and I expressed my desire to travel.

"Mom refuses to let me fly to other places when I can be back for school," I slightly whined. "I mean, I have supersonic flight. What good is having it if I can't use it to go to Switzerland for good chocolate?"

He laughed at my whine. "We are still teenagers. She is probably worried that something will happen to you in a different country and they won't make it in time to see you."

I nodded my head from side to side. "That is true. I just wish they would 1) stop treating me like I am five and 2) stop pressuring me about having to save the world one day. Ugh, they never stop talking about how Will and I will one day follow in their footsteps and become the greatest heroes ever."

"The pressure sucks, huh?" he asked, standing up to clear the plates and such.

I nodded. "Is it such a bad thing that I don't feel quite ready to save the world yet?"

He shook his head. "Not at all. That's how I feel, actually. Most people make me out to be a villain because of my dad, but I just want to be left alone. I may want to be a hero, but people don't think a pyro can be a good hero."

I gave him a bright smile. "I think you would be an awesome hero!"

That got a bright smile out of him as he took the dirty dishes away and I watched him pay for dinner. He brought back a small little try with a couple fortune cookies, sitting down again. "So, what did your brother say?" he asked.

"He understands that I want to be with you and that he has no reason to fight with you," I said. "And I ask, please do NOT start a fight. I want my brother and soulmate to get along. My dad likes the idea of us being together."

Warren laughed. "We will see, won't we."

"I suppose so." I reached for a cookie. I opened it and read aloud, "If you stand true to yourself, life with honor you." I started at the piece of paper. "Was the cookie eavesdropping on us?" I joked.

He laughed. "And your lucky numbers?"

"4, 13, 28, 37, 48, 88 and 91," I recited. "Why the randomness?"

Warren shrugged. "I haven't got a clue." He looked to the clock. "I need to lock up and then I will walk you home."

I smiled. "Really?"

He nodded and stood to help with closing. I waited patiently, watching Warren work hard and when he finished, changed from his work clothes to his normal clothes, took my hand in his and we left the restaurant.

We walked down the street, hand in hand, and he was talking while I was laughing. If people saw us together, they would think we had been together longer than less than 12 hours. I felt very comfortable with Warren and his warmth was a very calming thing that I loved instantly about him.

We soon came to my house and we stood outside the front door, standing in front of each other. I bit my lip while he ran his hand through his hair. We were both nervous, unable to figure out what we do now. Warren took the first step, reaching toward my face and cupping my cheek.

"So…tomorrow you start hero classes," he stated.

I nodded. "Wanna sit together at lunch?"

He shrugged. "Only you. Maybe we can work our way to letting your friends and brother sit with us."

"That's fair," I agreed, touching his hand with mine.

He moved forward and kissed my forehead, making me smile a smile that seemed to only be meant for him. "Sleep well, Madison," he whispered.

"Maddie," I told him. "Call me Maddie."

He looked into my eyes. "Maddie."

I kissed his left cheek and moved to the door, opening it and waving goodbye to him. "Sleep well, Warren." He stood there until I closed the door. I moved to a window and watched him walk away from the house, a slight happy skip in his step. I walked into the living room and laid on the couch, hearing Mom and Dad enter the room. "Hey, guys!" I smiled happily.

Mom smiled in return. "Oh, you look like you had a great time; and you're home before 10!"

I laughed. "Well, when Warren invited me to the Paper Lantern, I didn't expect him to be working."

Dad raised his eyebrows. "He has a job?"

I nodded. "One he does well and one where he has learned Chinese."

"Maybe he can teach you," Mom said in a teasing voice, sitting at my feet and setting them in her lap. "Did he like your outfit?"

I nodded. "He said I looked beautiful while we were talking. We talked about one another, talking about likes and dislikes. He paid for dinner and we stayed until closing time." I sighed. "Did you know he wants to be a hero, but people around him believe that he will be a villain just like his dad. He doesn't want to be, but people just can't seem to talk about anything else. He hates the pressure."

"Seems like you two have more in common than meets the eye." Dad smiled. "Was he a gentleman?"

"He paid for dinner, made sure my drink was always full, walked me home, and didn't leave until I was in the house," I explained with a content sigh. "He is so sweet."

"I'm glad you had a good time, Baby." Mom leaned down and kissed my forehead. "Now, you need to go get ready for bed. You have school in the morning."

"First, let me show her something," Dad said and Mom nodded. He helped me up and was walked into the parlor. "I showed your brother the Sanctum earlier today while your mom was dolling you up. It's your turn."

I looked at him in shock. "Really?" I asked.

He showed me the hand scanner. "Go ahead, Maddie. Your DNA has been added."

I bit my lip while smiling, fixing to place my hand on the scanner.

"Oh, remember Maddie: you must never bring anyone into the Secret Sanctum," Dad told me. "That's why it's a 'Secret' Sanctum."

I nodded. "I understand, Daddy."

He smiled. "Okay, go ahead."

I placed my hand on the scanner. The bookcase pulled apart and two silver metal poles were there. "Which one is Mom's?" I asked.

"The one on the left," Dad answered.

We got onto the poles and slid down, entering the Secret Sanctum. I looked around, in awe of my parents' super cave. "You guys have a pool table?" I asked.

"How about a pinball machine?" he asked in return.

I walked around, the sound of my boots tapping sounded off the walls in an echo. "This is where all the planning happened? Against every villain?" I asked, sitting in the chair at the gadget/computer table.

"That's right. This is it; it's all here." Dad gestured to the whole Sanctum. "Our story, your mom and me. Well, we've been kicking butt and taking names." He took my hands in his and led me to and empty podium in the trophy section. "But now it is time for a new chapter for you and your brother." He flipped a tag over to reveal my name, my podium next to Will's. "We will be the Stronghold Four; the greatest super family the world has ever known."

I bit my lip. "That's a lot of pressure to put on fourteen-year-olds."

He kissed my forehead. "I am not say now. In the future. Now, let's get you into bed!"

I sat on my bed, brushing my now wet and clean hair as I prepared for bed. I was wearing my pajamas and set my brush on my desk, climbing under the blankets of my bed and curled up to fall asleep but got a text on my phone. I opened it and smiled to see a text from Warren.

Sleep well, Girlfriend. -W

I texted back. Sleep well, Boyfriend. -M. I plugged my phone in and laid my head down on my pillows, falling asleep quickly. The faster I fell asleep, the faster I could see Warren again.

The next morning came quickly and I hopped out of bed, dressing in my normal dress and flats, but let my hair flow free with a snowflake hair clip holding my bangs out of my face. I grabbed my bag and phone, rushing down the stairs to get breakfast. "Good morning, my family. And how are you all today?" I gushed, sitting down to eat my morning bagel.

"Well now, this is different," Will said, tugging on my free hair. "Trying to impress someone?"

I shrugged. "I just felt like letting my hair flow free today."

"You look really lively today," Mom said, kissing my forehead. "You taking the bus, Maddie?"

I shook my head. "I'll fly," I stated, finishing my bagel. I kissed Will's cheek. "See you at school, Will." I hugged my parents. "See you guys later!" I ran out of the house and immediately took off into flight.

I reached the school in just a few minutes, taking a seat on the wall that I shared with Warren the day before and opened the same book. I barely got a sentence in when the book was plucked from my hands and I was staring in the fiery eyes of my soulmate. I offered him a bright smile. "Well, good morning, Darling," I greeted him.

Leaning forward, Warren placed a soft, chaste kiss on my cheek. "You look lovely with your hair down, Maddie," he complimented softly.

I let out a shy giggle. "I felt like doing something different," I admitted.

He took hold of my hand. "Come on, let's go to class."


End file.
